greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Bennett
Naomi Bennett is a reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist. She is best friend to Addison Montgomery and founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Group. History Early life In High School, Naomi was extremely overweight and had to endure many jokes and nicknames about her weight. While attending Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, Naomi met Derek Shepherd, Addison Forbes Montgomery, Mark Sloan, and Sam Bennett. Eventually, Naomi married Sam, and the two had a daughter, Maya. Moving to Another Practice Practice Merger Working for William's Foundation Dating Fife Moving to New York Addison's Wedding and Second Pregnancy Personality Naomi has a very sunny personality and is often the person people go to, to confide in. She is very smart and confident in her field. She believes in faith and is a great person to hang out with. Relationships Romantic Sam Bennett Sam and Naomi dated in college and after college they married almost immediately. They had a daughter and after many years of happiness, Sam woke up one morning and decided he wanted a divorce. Naomi worked alongside her ex-husband, Sam, with whom she had a relatively friendly, but often strained, relationship, for many years before she left Los Angeles to be with Gabriel Fife. She later returned to Los Angeles for Addison's wedding, at which she had a one-night stand with Sam, which resulted in a pregnancy. Three months later, Naomi returned to L.A. where Sam, oblivious to the fact that Naomi was pregnant, declared his love for her again. Naomi revealed her pregnancy to him and the two reunited and re-married. Dell Parker Dell Parker, the office receptionist, had a crush on Naomi, and often showed it by getting her coffee, bringing her home-baked chocolate cake, and generally complimenting and adoring her. Naomi didn't take this crush seriously, calling him a "kid," but Dell decided to fight for her and kissed her. He admitted he didn't have it all together, but he told her he was a man, not a kid. Only seconds later, Sam also kissed Naomi, encouraging Dell to fight for her even harder. Archer Montgomery Following the separation, and the brief fling with Sam, she began seeing other people, until she inadvertently slept with Archer Montgomery, to Addison's dismay. Addison told her that Archer would only hurt her. Unfortunately for Naomi, Addison was right, catching Archer ending a date with another woman and walking in on Archer after he had sex with Charlotte King. Afterwards, he left, leaving Naomi devastated. After a long time apart, they had another one night stand when his mother died. William White Long after her relationship with Archer ended, Naomi began dating William White who later died. It began as a flirtation before she had to write a speech about him. Gabriel Fife They first met when he was hired at her new job. They were antagonistic at first. She became engaged to Gabriel Fife and was raising Dell's daughter Betsey with him until they separated at some point after they left Los Angeles. Others Naomi had her first date since college, which didn't go too well because all she could talk about was her job.In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole, 1x06 (PP) Familial Maya Bennett Maya is Naomi and Sam's daughter. Naomi wanted her to get an abortion after learning that Maya was pregnant. However, when Maya chose not to, Naomi was upset at her and retreated into her work. She ignored Maya's decision to get married to her boyfriend. She later followed Maya to New York to help her adjust to college. Friendships Addison Forbes Montgomery Naomi and Addison have been friends since medical school. They consider each other best friends, but they hadn't spoken after Addison's divorce with Derek until Addison's trip to LA. After Addison joined the practice, their friendship grew stronger again. The friendship hit a rough patch during Addison's and Sam's relationship, but they were able to overcome this over time and got back to being great friends. Career Dr. Naomi Bennett is a board certified reproductive endocrinologist and infertility specialist, as well as a founding partner of the Oceanside Wellness Group. Although Dr. Bennett's primary area of expertise is in fertility, she is also board certified in obstetrics and gynecology. She is a member of the American Society for Reproductive Medicine, the Society of Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, and the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists. The owner of Pacific Wellcare Center, William White visited Naomi and asked her to lunch, with the intention of offering her a job as the new director of Pacific Wellcare. Naomi refused initially, but William started making points about what he could offer, such as leadership of the practice, which Naomi feels she no longer she has at Oceanside Wellness Group. She eventually takes the job, and in the process, Charlotte King is fired. William's reasons for hiring her were because she has a heart, where he can obtain the best people in their field for his practice, Naomi is the reason they will stay. Notes and Trivia *She is Catholic. *She loves cake, particularly cheese cake which is followed by an hour on the treadmill and Pilates three times a week (she hates Pilates). *She does the crossword puzzle in the newspaper in pen because she rarely makes mistakes in them. *Despite having two board certifications in OB/GYN and REI, she has never been referred to as "double-board certified". As both certifications are issued by the same board, a board certification in OB/GYN is required to obtain a board certification in REI as an OB/GYN sub-specialty, this is likely the reason why she is not referred to as "double-board certified". *Naomi considers abortion to be murder. *She owned 55% of the practice. *She eats when she's nervous. Gallery PP101NaomiBennett.png PP203NaomiBennett.png PP314NaomiBennett.png PP323NaomiBennett.png Notable Episodes These episode are either Naomi-centric or very informative about her life. *Ex-Life *A Death in the Family *Best Laid Plans *Love Bites *God Bless the Child *...To Change the Things I Can *In Which We Say Goodbye Memorable Quotes Appearances de:Naomi Bennett Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors